


鹿苑春狩 Harem Venery

by Ericanotpear



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bodily Fluids, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Rebirth loki, Teen Loki, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: 神王索尔X少年王子洛基。流动性别表现，定级是大家想的那样。 此前的洛基已经在战争里意外死去，神王将重生的幼童带回来抚养长大。现在洛基大概是16岁的少年模样。





	1. Chapter 1

未等他下马探查，索尔肩甲上站立着的乌鸦振翅飞起，滑翔着靠近幼鹿倒下的方向。

Munin从来不做冒险事。它如此急切，仿佛神王索尔一箭射杀的不是一只小鹿，而是掌管狩猎林的神女。

“怎么了？”神王问道。

未几，那只鸟并未回复他的话。神王的队伍卡在了狩猎林深处，等待一只乌鸦。他身边名叫范达尔的那一位士官开口调笑：“我可不想被一只乌鸦、或是一只鹿吓住。”

索尔便也觉得事情蹊跷。起先是一只脱离母亲的幼鹿，跌跌撞撞地走进了他的视野，但他的弓箭并未射出，士官人丛里边开始骚乱起来。他们开始争论射杀一只幼鹿是否符合春狩的规则。

索尔将箭羽捏紧，把弓放下了。他看过那只幼鹿的身形，它跑出娘胎不会超过一周。他还没有这么渴求狩猎的胜利，索尔不会选择放箭。

而就在那句“我们走吧”停留在他唇边时，士官人丛之中钻出一只金色尾羽的箭来，直直飞向了小鹿的方向。

“我怕这是不吉利。”另一位名为霍根的士官喃喃道。“我们没一个人放箭。”

“我不记得有这样的禁忌，一只意外死亡的小鹿而已。”

“重要的并不是鹿死了，而是那只箭。范达尔。”

神王伸出一只手，示意士官们保持安静，他听见了Munin振翅的声音，它从灌木里钻出来，飞得没有之前那般平稳。它的尾羽少了一截，羽毛底端还流淌着奇怪的黑色液体。仅在神王头顶盘旋三个来回，它俯冲下来，停留在神王的肩甲上。它站在了右边，恰好让独眼的神王见不到自己的窘态。

Munin全身湿透，狼狈不堪。它将那鸟喙塞进神王的耳朵。

“它说了什么？”范达尔问道。

“它飞去时，幼鹿的尸体已经掉进了黑色的泥沼中了，Munin也掉了进去。”索尔轻笑两声，示意乌鸦跳上他的手指。“朋友，你得去洗一洗了。”

Munin眨眨他绿豆大的眼睛，颔首向他道别。

“前面是沼池。我们得换一个方向。”索尔望着Munin飞走的方向，说道。

“我提议，我们往林深处走一走，那里常常会有鹿与野马喝水。”范达尔转调了马头，朝侍从们大喊。

“那么我建议，我们应该竞速前往。”索尔道，同时挥动马鞭，催促坐下神驹加速。

狩猎队转调了方向，士官们策马疾驰而去，数十只猎狗紧随其后。林中它们的躯体如同一条形状粗钝的黑河，向密林深处行进。

他们至少杀了五头成年雄鹿，八只狍子，偶然射杀的野鸡更是数不胜数，低级士官们要拿三个网袋才能把野鸡们的尸体给带回来。

当然，男人们的兴致都奇高，春狩并未磨损那些刻意留存给宴会的精力。这是索尔登基为王之后的第一次春狩，丰富的收获是一个好兆头。他们决议要举办一次长达三天的宴饮盛会，权当是为锦上添花，图个彩头。

没人提起那只意外死去，却不见全尸的幼鹿。

索尔难得在范达尔大谈特谈邀请贵女们的技巧时走了神，Munin在他们的队伍接近闪电宫门口时飞了回来。它身上的灰尘还没有洗净，它的翅膀看起来甚至有些脏兮兮的。

索尔在内心否定了这一看法，他下意识地觉得自己的独眼影响了他的视觉。Munin是一只老鸟了，它知道如何清理自己。他若是这样问它，讲不定Munin只会出言嘲讽。

连接闪电宫围墙外门的，是一条笔直的砖石路，在修缮闪电宫时，负责建造的神女们甚至问过国王陛下，要用什么样的砖石。索尔见得那些图案实在心烦，随便指定了一个白色的样式。

“可是谁都没用过这样白的石头去铺路啊！”那位神女抱怨道。但她还是尽职尽责地做了。

索尔此时看去，那条白色的路尽头，宫门敞开着，一匹马拖着一辆花里胡哨的马车横冲直撞地往狩猎大队的方向疾驶而来。他瞧见了那马儿的花色，内心一惊。其余士官们亦是如临大敌，骑马摆开一条屏障将路给横断开来，欲将索尔保护在后。

他父亲的马——斯莱普尼尔——被戴上了金色的马饰，绑上了纯白色的缎带，拖着一辆金色绘彩的马车，向他驶来。驾驶马车的人身影矮小，显然经验不足。

神王一甩马鞭，从队伍之中冲出，直冲着那马车而去。斯莱普尼尔因此大惊，抬起前足后，使得那马车也停下来了，强劲的后坐力使得那位驾马车的新手跌坐在了华贵的狐狸皮毛坐垫上。

索尔下马，耳朵里尽是自己的心跳声。他带着一些怒气、一些躁火，上前查看马车内的那人。

洛基的短发在他跌到之后如同炸开的棉籽，一头绵密、油亮的长发如同黑色雨幕，散落在座位和背板上。他——不，也许是“她”——在他充满怒火的哥哥靠近时仍然发出了愉悦的笑声，那一类他被抓包后，仍无法放弃微不足道的胜利感而发出的笑声。索尔将马车门打开，他的手放上洛基的身体，粗大的掌心恰巧握住她整个上臂。

“哥哥。”贵女洛基笑得上气不接下气。“我只想去迎接你。我想我可能搞砸了一些什么。”

索尔将她在座位上扶正。而洛基站起身来，她长得还不够高，只是站在马车上，她幸运地发现自己尚比索尔还要高一点。洛基抱住哥哥的肩膀，像他们一直做的那样，对他轻轻说：“欢迎回来。”

索尔不再生气了，他的脑子无法同时处理幼鹿，狩猎宴会，斯莱普尼尔还有洛基这四大事情，他突然变成女子的弟弟还不知道男女有别，此时除了身上的薄衫和背心之外什么也没穿，她的怀抱出奇的小而柔软。

软软的鹿肚子，上面还有细细的绒毛。索尔想。他轻轻拍了拍洛基的背，将她从马车上抱了下来。

当他把洛基放在马上的时候，他又是一个短发的少年了。王子洛基歪了歪脑袋，疑惑地问道：“你看起来一点都不觉得惊奇。”

索尔一并和骑上马，坐在洛基的后面。他说：“比起你突然变女又变男，我比较惊讶的是你居然能把斯莱普尼尔放出来。”

“我以前也是这样吗？突然变成女孩子，又变回来？”

洛基说的是他的“上一世”。他死过一回又重新长大，却对自己的过去毫无记忆。

索尔有许多想与他分享的细节，比如说上一个洛基并不认为男性体是他的本体，有时候他会反唇相讥，认为自己只不过是一直误当了男人，心情好时才能变回女子。但他并不能把这些与少年洛基叙说，他像一个上了锁的柜子，锁着一些情书，相簿和冗长复杂的书籍

“你怎么不问问我，是怎么骗得斯莱普尼尔陪着我胡闹呢？它可一点都没有反抗，直接让我套上了缰绳。也许上一个‘我’对他做过什么好事。”洛基继续说道。

索尔眨了眨眼睛，一时不知道如何回答这一问题。也许在风与树木的角度来看，神王的脸微微红了。柜子里的情书在胡闹着上下扑腾。

“也许吧。可是下一回，你不能再把它随便放出来了。”索尔说道。

“我不能出宫殿一步。我得找点乐子做。”少年辩解道。

“那就再看看你房间里的书。”

“如果你和我多说说以前的事情。”洛基说。“也许我能够想起那些书好一大半的内容，再也不用读书了。”

洛基知道自己从兄长那里得不到什么答案，他叹了口气，继续说：“我猜你不愿意提那个‘我’。”他用自己细嫩的手抓上缰绳，恰好抓在索尔前面。索尔放开了绳子，拿自己的手将那两只倔强的小手包裹住了。

他却从来不说我的手很脏，索尔想。

以神王为首，狩猎队伍朝着闪电宫内进发，他们闲适地缓慢前进。此刻，东边天悬挂的月亮是细细的长条形，春狩之后，黑夜来临了。


	2. Chapter 2

在斯莱普尼尔降临人世前的数个月，洛基都陷入了一种平和的喜悦之中。索尔万分不能理解，要经历怀孕和生育这一类灾难为何能让他的兄弟如此愉悦。

“你本来不愿意的。”索尔质问他，摇晃他纤细的身体。“你可以让母亲帮你处理这件事。”

而洛基只是咯咯笑了两声，就不和他争辩了。索尔险些质疑他的兄弟已经陷入了疯狂，过去他从来没能让洛基成功闭嘴过。

日轮向前滚去，很快，洛基就无法再出席任何正式场合，他像一只被细心地藏在爱神殿中的黑鹊那样，机警地昼伏夜出着。索尔有时能在花园里抓住他——以一个女性的身躯在庭院中休憩，上了油的长发轻拂双肩，脸颊上的雀斑在日照里格外显眼。

他往她的下腹看去，胎儿正在其中日益增长，她平时的裙袍已经不能掩盖身形了。洛基穿着母亲的裙子，安然、祥和地在阳光中发光。

这样的美景却让索尔羞愧而愤怒，他有时只是满足于静静地看着洛基，有时则忍不住，非得说教两句才能离去。他那时还不知道这种情感名为“妒火缠身”，只是一味地觉得弟弟的私生子使他丧尽脸面。

索尔记得洛基被他的怒火给逗笑的样子。他愈是愠怒，洛基便愈是愉悦非常。他们之间的交往一贯如此。

在这痛苦的循环即将结束时，他们的母亲禁止他再次闯入爱神殿。这道禁令以魔法的形式划在爱神殿周围的地板上，只要索尔踏入宫殿一步，他的鞋子就会被烧成灰。

再然后，便是一个噩耗，狠狠地在那一天击打了他。他弟弟产下的并不是正常的人类婴儿，婴儿在襁褓中变成了一只畸形的幼马。他在恍然大悟的愤怒之中，意识到孩子的父亲诅咒了孩童。索尔暗自发誓要将那男人撕碎，再让尼福尔海姆的魂灵们践踏他万年。他以为自己会在怒火中度过一辈子，但其实没有。

索尔并没有去慰问洛基。他避之不见，直到斯莱普尼尔已经长成一只能够跑跳的小马，他都未曾和它打过照面。

掌管礼乐的使臣询问他，要不要在加冕典礼上将斯莱普尼尔作为专用坐骑，他立即回绝了。众神之父奥丁重伤不治而亡后，它一直居住于马厩里。没人声称是他的主人，它也不曾再次臣服于谁。

“我可以带着他去狩猎吗？”洛基问他，与此同时，已经成年许久、高大健壮的斯莱普尼尔贪心地舔着洛基年轻的脸庞，亲昵地拱拱他的身子。

不再年轻的索尔被阳光糊了眼睛，眼角有湿漉漉的水痕。他站立在马厩的一角，等着侍从们把饰品从斯莱普尼尔的身上卸下。它却轻松地挣脱了他们，在洛基身旁像只小马那样撒欢。

洛基笑得不能自己，用额头蹭蹭斯莱普尼尔的长鼻子，拿手指绞它纯黑色的马鬃。“我从来没见过这么喜欢我的家伙。你必定认识我。”

斯莱普尼尔鸣叫了几声，急切地像是想要表达些什么。洛基赶忙再次安抚它，使得它最终冷静下来。“告诉我……斯莱普尼尔。”洛基在它眼睛旁落下一吻。“我实在想知道，过去的我都发生了什么事情？”

索尔轻叹了一口气：“你可以常常来看它，但是你不能带它出去。能答应我吗？”

“是‘他’！哥哥，放尊重一些。”洛基说道，他喜悦地环抱斯莱普尼尔毛茸茸的脖子，亲昵地对它说了几句话。

“你听明白我说的了吗？洛基。”索尔重复了一遍。

“我同意。但是我总有一天要跟着你们去狩猎的。那时候我就能够和他一起吧？”洛基将注意力转移回他身上，小心翼翼地发出祈求。

“我们到时候再说。”索尔模棱两可地回答。“不过现在，如果你想让他好好休息的话，我建议你和我先回宫殿里去。”

“就不能再让我陪他一会儿吗。”

索尔朝他伸出宽大的手，只消一会儿，他的弟弟便明了，只得放下斯莱普尼尔的缰绳，拿手与兄长的手紧握。

索尔带着少年离开。在走近斯莱普尼尔时，他自觉一丝羞愧。我该说句对不起。索尔想神王抚摩了神驹的鬃毛，斯莱普尼尔仅是看了他一眼，他在他面前表现得就像一只普通的马。

“你会和我一起来看他吗。”在离开马厩之后，洛基问他。

索尔摇摇头，对少年接下来的几个问题都不予回复。

Munin在庭院中的某个枝头小憩，在月亮倒挂在水池的最中央时，它轻弹而起，振翅飞向闪电宫最大的露台。索尔正在那里等着它。

他穿着简朴，仅披了一身夜间的薄衫。庭院中的宴会渐入高潮，各色各异的灯光照亮他的侧脸，也使得那金属眼罩闪着恒星的光。可索尔看起来一点也不欢乐，即便是有上百盏天灯在此时照亮他的脸，索尔遍布细小伤疤和胡茬的脸仍然映照着悲伤与孤独。

他向归来的Munin举杯致意。“我以为你今晚不会回来。”

Munin的话在他的脑中鸣响：“陪伴神王左右是我的职责。”

“我感谢你，为狩猎提供了正确的路线图。”

Munin在酒杯旁停下了。他谦虚地说：“那是您父亲发现的一条路。我只是修改了一下路径，把它作为了最优选而已。”

“有一只掌管‘记忆’的神鸦陪伴左右，阿萨神王的工作并没有我想象中的那样难。”神王将酒杯放在Munin的面前，方便它用喙吸取其中的蜜酒。“我很好奇，你是否真的像他们所说的那样，记得一切。”

“是的，吾王。”Munin看着他，说道。它极为认真地向他再次确认。“我记得一切，这是世界树给赋予我的使命。我掌管‘记忆’，我的兄弟Hugin掌管‘思想’。虽然二者相似，但本质相差甚远。Hugin掌管的是历代阿萨神王的思维，国王们各有不同，思想千差万别。而我所掌管的记忆必须和真实发生的事件分毫不差。所发生的，必定要记录，所记录的，必定为真实。”

索尔神色凝重，假作把视线放在宫殿的幔帐和地毯上，若有所思地呷着酒。

他终于说话了：“我有许多话想要问你。Munin。许多许多……可是现在并不是好时机。”

“您的父亲时常询问我问题。”

“是啊。”索尔沉吟道。“所以他才变得越来越像世界树本身。”

“我没听懂您的意思。”Munin毫无感情地说道。“我的工作就是提供世界上一切事物的记录。历代神王都对我的工作非常满意。”

索尔显然不想同神鸦再谈下去了。他掀开浅金色的幔帐，踏入室内。Munin踩在他的右肩膀上，陪他一同走向那张豪舍的床铺。狐裘，狼皮，还有鹅毛填塞的软垫，一个男孩被包裹在里面，他如同一颗淹没于羽毛堆的玉珠，惬意地享受着小憩。

“对于少年人来说，他睡得太早了些。”索尔轻声评论道。

“他的精力比你年轻时差的多，甚至比他‘旧时’还要差。”Munin说道。

索尔在床沿坐下，神鸦则识趣地飞上了金做的床柱。

“神王陛下，我必须问问您。您想要询问有关于洛基的事吗？我可以把一切都和您说说。”Munin对他说道。“我记得每一个和他接触过的人，和他们对洛基说过的每一句话，当然，还有洛基说过的每一句话，还有他曾做过的一些事情……”

“不。”神王打断了他，神色中甚至带着一丝愠怒。稀奇稀奇，它可从来没见过国王索尔露出这样的表情。“我暂时还不需要这样的服务。”

“你会需要我的，毕竟你得多留意他。”

Munin没有再看他一眼，张嘴发出两声叫唤。随后，它就从露台飞出，往主殿飞去了。

就差一点。索尔的耳后冒出了细密的汗水，他掀开了狼皮做的褥子，洛基在离他不远处平静地呼吸着，在他凑近时，他甚至能够听到弟弟鼻腔中发出的细小鼾声。

就差一点，我就要问它那个问题了。索尔望着夜风吹起的纱帐，沉浸在自己的思绪里。他尚不能确认自己能够抵挡诱惑多久。手握阿萨神王的权柄，他终于可以一窥洛基的过去，重新在旧时光里验证自己心中的真实。

他可以变得无所不能，他甚至可以修改洛基的新人生。

索尔在坠入梦河之前听到了自己欲望的响动。但逐渐地，昏沉的梦压在了他的眼皮上，使他彻底疲倦了。


	3. Chapter 3

他在尘螨，汗渍与阳光混合而成的天堂里醒来，伴随着一串软糯的呼噜声，洛基再次把头朝他的胸口拱去。

“醒醒，小家伙。”索尔努力压低声音。洛基抱怨过他说话如打雷响，时常扰他清梦，索尔持否定态度，他说话从不粗声粗气。他捏了捏鼻梁骨，闭眼细想，却怎么也想不起来是哪个洛基曾和他因此事而吵架。这便是漫长生命带来的另一个副作用——记忆的损毁。

他一睁一闭眼，随即思路中断，忘了自己刚刚在想什么。

“我想睡……哥哥。”洛基回答道，在半梦半醒间抽鼻子。“你要去宴会便去吧。”

“我不去了。我看着你去上魔法课。”索尔彻底醒了，他转过身子，拿手臂支着头，侧卧在床上。“醒醒，洛基。”

“你还可以一个人和黑鹊讲话……我不管，我得睡去了。”洛基嗫嚅道，眼睛紧闭。

“黑鹊？”他轻轻问道，伸手抚摸洛基的下巴颏。可爱的少年人，他的婴儿肥还没褪去。在接下来的日子里，他的颧骨会再次拔高，侧脸平整如被造神者的小刀削割过，柔嫩的、玫瑰色的唇也将缩成刻薄的线状。灰粉色的双唇衬得他的面颊更加苍白，只有在上下唇互抿的时候才会难得变成血红色。

一只毛茸茸的雏鸟，总有一天会变成尖酸刻薄的鸟雀。

“我除你之外，没见过别的黑鹊。来吧，你得扑棱扑棱起床了。”索尔开起玩笑。

“是真的。”洛基揉揉眼睛，在被褥间看着他。“我梦见你和一只黑鹊说话。它在你睡下之后……爬上我们的床架子……看着你睡着。”

这句话像一颗怀疑的种子埋进了索尔的耳朵里。他有些心急地再次求证：“你怎么知道那是一只黑鹊？”

洛基不再看他，他闭上眼睛，转头便把咯咯笑声给埋进了鹅毛枕头里。

“让我再睡一个钟头。”他笑着说道，声音从枕头里传出来。“我就和你解答。”

索尔恍然大悟，自己进了弟弟的圈套，自觉有些好笑，便假作恼羞成怒，将裹着洛基身子的那张狼皮掀开，将他抱了起来。神王是如此强壮，他一只手就能把小王子拎起来。但他的动作格外小心，仿佛是怀里拥了一只毛茸茸的兔子。

洛基突然受了冷，双脚在空中扑腾了两下，乖乖地缩了回来。他拿脸贴索尔的心口，假作闭眼。

“我要把你往上扔了？”堂堂神王对着他手无寸铁的幼弟威胁道。

洛基惊叫一声，又像疯了似的咯咯笑。“别……！”他呻吟出声。“我醒了哥哥，我醒了……”索尔示意要把他放下来，洛基却一挽手，挂住了他的脖子。“我昨晚看见你和Iago*说话了，这也许是我做这个梦的原因，我不喜欢它。”他喃喃说道。（Iago是阿拉丁里的鹦鹉）

“你看太多中庭电视了，我要把你的卫星电视权限关掉。”索尔说道。

“我其实挺喜欢那里的。”

**你有些太喜欢那里了，上辈子。**索尔在心中评价道。他放下洛基，看着他瘫倒回了床褥之中。

洛基的绿眼睛睁开又闭上，宣誓自己还没有落败。“好吧好吧！”他叹了一口气，规规整整地再次躺好。“哥哥，如果你不想让我毁灭世界，又想让我去上魔法课，你就再吻醒我一次吧。”

神王照做了。

前来赴春狩宴会的还有华纳海姆的使臣，他向来是个不合时宜的人。这次，他带来了华纳海姆新王储的消息，那个在襁褓里扑腾的小肉团已经得到了一块王储专有的封地，和四百位随从。

华纳使臣也许是喝了太多蜜酒，他朝神王敬酒，替自己的国王自谦起来：“我相信，阿萨王储诞生之时，他的封地和仆从要比我们的小王子多得多。”

“我还没有个王后呢。”索尔自嘲，轻笑两声。

范达尔饮下那口烈酒，嗤笑一声。“他们的国王和王后可原是同胞兄妹，他们怎么能……”他停顿了一阵，把话生咽了回去。

范达尔自觉失言，也不敢看国王的眼睛。

“元老们已经放弃让我娶妻了。我现在像个没人要的老男人。”索尔喝下一大杯蜜酒，拿酒杯叩响桌面，侍从便上来满上新的一杯。

三勇士和希芙贵女都把视线移开了，他能听到他们脑子里说的那句话。**索尔，你还不老，但你像个鳏夫。**

“如果你有需求，什么天仙美人我们请不起的……”沃斯塔格说。“哪怕是尼福尔海姆来的。”

“哪怕是尼福尔海姆。哪怕是火焰巨人也行。”希芙接上一嘴。她早就不屑于看神王沉浸于悲痛，她选择了把目光移向别处。

“我可从没听说过你对火焰巨人有特殊情愫。”索尔笑道。

“我没有，但是范达尔曾经……”

范达尔窘得不行，立即插话：“我本以为我们谁都不想再说那件事了。”

“想想吧，大约三百年前，我们在穆斯贝尔海姆野营的时候，月上树梢头，你偷偷摸摸地溜走了……”

索尔跟着他们在故事的高潮笑了出来，如此欢乐，仿佛他能够再次完整经历了那一件逸事。他们没头没脑地大笑了一阵，又呷酒，又是吃羔羊肉。

直到索尔见到围着粗布兜帽的海姆达尔走上前来，他酒也醒了一半。海姆达尔手里举着一杯酒，上前向他敬酒。见了他的眼，索尔便明白他要说事，他站起身来，悄悄从酒桌旁走开了。

他们一直走到了长廊的石柱旁，海姆达尔才开口和他说话：“我最近没看到Munin的去向。它以前从不这样。”

“我昨晚见到它一回。我们说了些……无关紧要的话，它便走了。”

“也许是新的Hugin，Munin若是为了它的兄弟钻进了世界树的枝丫上，我也看不见它。”海姆达尔说道。

索尔摇摇头，他茫然地回忆着Munin和他说的一切：“它的确说过，如果我的心思稳定，被前代神王魂灵们所承认，代表现任神王思想的Hugin便会在世界树上破壳而出，它会带着它新生的兄弟归来。但我不认为是今晚。”

“放轻松，陛下。”海姆达尔难得安慰人。“我虽见证斗转星移、沧海桑田，但从未见证过Hugin的新生，我们都是今生第一次。等到Munin带领着Hugin归来，你便是和你父亲一样的明君了。”

**可我并不妄图奢求这一切。**索尔皱起眉头想。

“我们拭目以待吧。”

“宴会还有两天，春狩的时节里，天地滋养，万物生长，若是能在这时候迎来Hugin的新生，春狩宴会就能借故延长一周之久，直到五月节。你的朋友们会喜欢的。”海姆达尔拍拍他的肩膀。“当Hugin归来，我会见证那一刻，并第一时间告知全阿斯加德。”

他们在露台上互相别过。索尔无心再次回到吵杂的宴会中去。今夜是新月过后的第一日，夜空中的新月并不明亮，他循着高塔上的光，找到了自己的寝宫。

洛基并没有被准许参加宴会，他有时候会看到露台上垂下来的小脚丫子。他的小黑鹊，还在想着如何逃离未成年人的鸟笼子。

他从花园的偏门走进直通国王寝殿的石梯之内，竟感觉自己是一个监禁公主的恶人，正拿着火把走上楼梯。与那些贪图美人温香软玉的恶人不一样，索尔边是走着，脑里却想着该如何与弟弟开始今晚上关于良好睡眠的唇枪舌剑。

“也就是说……只要Munin能够带着Hugin回来。你就能成为名副其实的神王？”洛基问道。随意翻动着那一本古代典籍，上面的字是索尔不熟悉的式样。

“这只是一项传统，不是必备的。”索尔答道。

“哎呀，神王殿下，你还是怕有人篡位吗？”洛基合上书脊，嘲笑道。“若你不娶妻生子，我的确是王位第一继承人。”

“你可以现在就登上王位。我不害怕。我明天还有三百多份公文要批。”索尔挑挑眉毛，说道。

洛基把身子翻过去，不再和他说话了。

“直起身子来看书。母亲曾经教过你的。”索尔拍拍他的腰际，说道。索尔从来不回避有关于弗利嘉的话题，但确实回避了许多有关他俩关系的传闻。

“那位美丽的夫人会管我这么细吗？”他的弟弟一转身，又变成了黑发的小姐。

“她还会管你变成女孩子时的裙子长度，起来，洛基。”索尔去牵她的手，想把她从床上拉起来。

“事实上，你也会管裙子的长度！哎，老妈子索尔。”她哀叹着坐在床沿上。

索尔见她坐正了，便躺在空的那半边床。“随你怎么说。”

须臾，正当他自觉要坠入梦乡时，洛基却来拍了拍他的胡茬子，将他闹醒了。

“我可以问Munin吗？”

“你要问他什么？”索尔反问。

“你不肯告诉我的那些事情。”她的声音尖尖的，语气却是软软的。

“因为我也不知道，洛基。没人知道。”索尔在讲实话。

“那你有没有问过Munin？”洛基好奇地说道。“你可以向Iago问很多东西。”

“他是一只神鸦，不是鹦鹉。”索尔懒洋洋地纠正她。

他可以在这里睡一会儿，把这个小姑娘，小王子或是小公主哄睡着了，他便能再回去宴会的现场，偷吃一些平时不能让人看见他在吃的甜食。

“哥哥，”他的小公主说道。“我以前做过什么事情？我和谁交往？我当然指的是，除了你之外……”

“Munin只能跟神王说话，小姑娘。它无法跟别人说话。”索尔把手枕在自己的头底下，对着洛基说道。

“你们的保密系统多无趣啊！”洛基评价道。

又过去了一会儿，他感觉到洛基下了床，她也许是去了浴池，也许是去了露台望着星星。幔帐仍然是乱糟糟的样子，他能够想象明日仆从们的龃龉。谁知道王子和国王在春狩宴会期最大的乐趣是在床上吃奶油手指饼。

“你该和她说清楚的。”有一个声音在那深红色的幔帐旁响起。它既不来自梦境，也不来自现实。索尔皱起眉头，拿枕头堵上耳朵。

我没有想过要问，我以为答案非常明显。索尔想，我不想要你给我的真实。我只相信我自己拥有的。

“即便他有那么千分之一的可能，是因为想要逃离你而选择的死亡？”

你说了那个错误的词汇。

“我是说……自杀？”

他睁开眼睛，洛基正在他的身旁探查着床架子的上方，她仍然保持着小姑娘的身形，浓密的黑发披散在索尔的胸膛上。她出神地望着黑暗里的一个影子，喃喃着说道：“是Iago……！”

索尔定睛看清了那个活物的模样，一只漆黑如夜幕的鸟雀正在和他说话，Munin再次出现了。它是单独的一只，Hugin并未出现。

“我很抱歉，陛下，我没有找到新生的Hugin。甚至我找不到他的气息。也许您还不能……**您还不够格**。”

洛基把自己藏在了被子里，只露出了前额和眼睛。

索尔摇摇头，挫败感使他彻底清醒过来。他自觉空气中有股难闻的味道，却没注意到Munin的双脚与羽毛间正在低落纯黑色的液体。


	4. Chapter 4

宴会第二日的清晨，索尔从露台上俯眺，前一日的鲜花装饰已经由女官们撤下。她们正忙碌着用冰锥磊出一个尖塔的顶，并把各类鱼类和贝壳镶嵌在尖塔上。数十个尖塔被放置于三个并行而列的长桌上，群臣们在花园和正厅们闲逛，不时交头接耳地谈话。他们等待着午宴的开场。没有神王的准许，他们尚不能开宴。

索尔默算了一阵，他还有一个小时收拾好自己的思维，从昨夜的梦境之中走出。典礼官至多再匀三十分钟，让他在私室里有足够时间穿上庆典用的长袍和铠甲。

他此时才意识到，也许在此时大肆举办春狩宴会不是个好时机。

Munin在回答了一些讯息之后便飞走了，它从不在索尔真正需要的时候给他足够的质询时间。它更狡猾，更会欲擒故纵。它在等索尔内心怀疑的种子发芽长大，待到神王被疑问折磨得发痒，自然会抓住它，问个清楚。

索尔深吸一口气，望向床上尚在梦乡的幼弟。洛基并没有察觉到事情的异常，他像是卸去了前一世的机警和敏感，重新对这个世界充满了信任感。索尔并不想破坏它，让洛基与世界维持微妙的平衡是件旷古难事。在这件事上，没有典籍可以供他参考，没有预言可以提示未来，他必须无师自通。

三刻钟之后，洛基仍然在沉睡，索尔已正式着装，他依恋地望着洛基从狼皮的边缘伸出的一截光裸小腿，皮肤细腻白皙，没有旧时的伤疤。足部往上，幼细的脚腕提示着他的年轻。索尔本以为他对这个崭新的洛基已经习以为常，但少年身体的一些细节仍然引他惊异，使他着迷。

毕竟他与过去的“洛基”，都已经不能以“少年”这个词来形容了。索尔想，甚至是在洛基死去时，索尔都已经是个成熟的混球了。

典礼官适时前来敲第一次门，他惊讶地发现神王提早整理好了盛装。索尔在他的引领下走过阶梯，下到庭院中去了。

他从正厅入场，嗡嗡作响的人群在他周围停下了碎语，反而却是盯紧了他的脸。神王察觉到廷臣们神色异常。他隐约觉得有什么事情正在他们口舌间传播。他们互相交谈，以极快的语速说着什么，然后在国王靠近时适时停止。

“国王陛下。”一位妇人说道，她是刚刚讲得最起劲的那几个人之一。“祝您春狩愉快。”

他点点头，预感到她会在他转过身之后继续碎语，不禁心中有些躁意。

“这是怎么了？”索尔问道。

那位夫人将目光拉长了，望向索尔身后的某个点，装模作样地开始转移话题：“我们在聊华纳海姆今春送来的布匹，他们的刺绣工夫有些糙了。都是些时尚方面的东西。”

“我看也是。”索尔不想与她再多嘴。他转身，往人群稀少的地方去了。

没人再敢上前与他谈话，他每到一处，那里的人们就四散开来，那一类避讳并不是出于敬畏，倒像是因为索尔犯了什么禁忌，他们避开他，以免招惹上坏运气。

海姆达尔在一个角落里等着他，他仍然穿着粗布的长袍，他向着神王迎了上来，他是大厅里唯一一个没想着避开索尔的人。

“到底发生了什么事？海姆达尔？”

“我见到Munin归来，陛下，但是没见到Hugin。我原本以为它会晚到，但是事实并非如此。”

索尔打断了他：“我昨晚见到Munin，它和我说……”

它说我还不够格。他被那句话刺痛的自尊又开始钝痛起来。索尔将那句实话咽了下去。“它说Hugin还没有出现。”

“陛下，Munin已经死了。”

他凭空听到一声空气被挤压时发出啸叫，仿佛正有一根金色的箭穿过空气，索尔自觉心悸。他努力不表现得情绪化。

“怎么死去的？”

“它没能洗去沼泥，昨夜从您的寝宫里飞向高塔方向时跌落在树枝上，被一根尖利的枝头刺死了，它的心脏被刺穿。”

“怎么会？”索尔质问道。他说得大声，重新吸引了大部分目光。他们望着索尔，显然每一个人都已经从花园的侍女那里得到了Munin的死讯。

“我就只能把这件事告诉您。其他我一概不知了。”海姆达尔回答道。

“海姆达尔，我必须问你一件事。你能听到Munin对我说的话吗？”索尔问。

海姆达尔坚定地摇了摇头。守门人不能在宴会久留。他传达完毕讯息之后，便拿了佩剑往宫门口的方向走去。索尔站在正厅的一角思考良久。

可惜什么都不能阻止狩猎午宴的开始。他坐在长桌尽头的国王宝座上，六个竖排的廷臣、贵女们，足足七十八人，几乎都在回避神王的目光。

他望见那几位以担忧的神情回望他的男女，希芙面如死灰，范达尔忧心忡忡，霍根和沃斯塔格面色凝重。索尔咀嚼着野鸭肉，味同嚼蜡。

而他还是要了三杯蜜酒，以冲淡盛大宴会给他带来的恶心感。

索尔栓上了私室的门，回头面对他的秘密议会。一位女士和三位男士坐在圆桌旁。他说：“你们可以畅所欲言。”

“索尔。你必须告诉我们Munin和你说了什么。”希芙单刀直入。而索尔并未正面她的问题。

“他们在说什么？”

“你违背了先王的意志，招致不详。使得Munin和Hugin弃你而去。”范达尔陈述道。“诸如此类的一些碎语。当然还有更难听点的。”

“若是没有了Munin和Hugin，神王也只是普通的阿萨人。神王应该是阿萨人的神。他们认为你还不够格。”

那股子被金箭刺伤的痛苦再次出现。索尔可以保证，现在被损伤的不仅是他的自尊心。

“因此，你必须告诉我们Munin和你说了些什么。你是最后一个见过它的人，它应该会告诉你Hugin的事情，以及它接下来的要去做的事情。”希芙解释道。

“它说我不够格。”索尔坦言道。

圆桌传来一声钝响，希芙拿木杯砸了桌子。“该死的，我没在开玩笑，别胡乱讲气话，索尔。”

“我是认真的。它还和我说Hugin还没出现，它连鸟蛋都没有寻着。”

“然后它就飞走了？”

索尔正要点头，却被一种力量唆使，吐露出了真相：“不。我还问了他一些事情。”他轻叹一口气。“我问他，是否因为我做错了什么事情。Munin回答我：‘将一个灵魂复生的代价是极大的。’然后便飞走了。”

三武士沉默不语，而希芙却倒吸了一口气，轻轻摇着头。她不可置信地看着索尔的表情说道：“你知道这种事情会发生的。那是他！”

“我不想再为这件事情发生争吵。”

“你是一个毫无责任感的人，索尔，你并不知道，如果你无法顺利成为神王，阿斯加德会有多少人蠢蠢欲动。内战会爆发的！”希芙激动地将藏在内心许久的想法和盘托出，带着不可忽视的暴怒。

“你怎么知道它一定在说洛基？！我曾经复活了很多人。为许多英灵们求情！”

“它说了‘一个灵魂’。还有谁，曾是神王索尔的‘一个’？”范达尔默默地开口，语气却冷静异常。

“你们不必饱含恶意地去想，拜托，我的朋友。什么事情发生了，那就一定会指向那个方向。我不知道如何去考虑你们的狭隘。”

范达尔继续说道：“拜托了，索尔，你不能为一己私欲开脱。它所指就是洛基，你把他从尼福尔海姆捡回来的那一刻开始就注定如此。你还记得你花了多大的时间去游说冥府的女王？又花了多少时间诱骗他的魂灵归来？”

“哦我忘了，那真是一段艰苦卓绝的旅程。他是唯一一个让你花了那么久时间的灵魂，我甚至怀疑，**怀疑过他也许不愿意归来**。**考虑到他生前最后一段时间的遭遇。**”

“够了。”索尔环视一周，他的朋友们此时都神情坚定，他们看他，像看一个受了蛊的人，他看他们，却像陌客。

“出去吧，在我下令驱逐你们之前走。”

“索尔！”希芙叫道。

“出去吧。”索尔捏紧了最后一丝理智，把门打开了。正午的太阳在门口等着他们。

他们四人走出门外，往外走去。索尔原本以为四人中至少有一个还会回头望望他，但他们四人都走了，头也不回。

“你想去宴会吗。”索尔问。他站在房间正中央，仍然带着午宴后积攒下来的汗臭。他身上的内衫已经湿透了，但他并不想更衣。洛基坐在软椅上，光着脚丫翻书。

“怎么了，哥哥。”

“你想，和我一起，去晚宴吗？”索尔迎了上去，有些粗暴地将书从洛基的手中拽走。那本书啪嗒一声掉落在地上。他望着洛基的神情，细细确认他脸上仍然有期待。

“我当然想。”洛基回答道。“可你……”

“我们一起参加晚宴，你可以坐在我身边，或者我们坐在一张椅子上，也不差。你可以吃我猎来的鹿肉排和野鸭肉。当然，我们还会有甜点。晚宴上会有很多花样，所有有身份的人都会参加，他们准备了一些魔法把戏和歌舞表演……”

他越来越近，几乎跪坐在了洛基跟前，像个可怜人那样诉说着自己能给少年的一切好处，只为美丽少年能点头，应允赴约。

洛基的眉头皱起，他察觉到了什么，几乎是忧心地凑近了索尔，用手捧住兄长毛茸茸的下巴。

“怎么了，哥哥？什么事情让你烦心？”

男人怔了怔，想要挤出一个笑容，却失败了。那张脸上每条日晒的皱纹都平整地展开着，他累得无法在表情上作假。

“我只是想给你一些奖赏。”他撒谎道。

“有什么事情发生了，而我不知道。”洛基说道。“而我从来不被允许知道什么，我大概已经习惯了。”

“我很抱歉……”索尔摇摇头。

少年的眼睛里却没有没有悲伤，他

纯洁的眼神有时会让索尔心惊。他想在洛基身边亲吻他，拥抱他。像对待前世的洛基那样。可是些微的不同在阻止任何高于拥抱和同床共枕的事情发生。他甚至不敢主动去吻他，哪怕是额头。

他听见洛基叹了口气，低头，俯身，将他脏兮兮而干裂的嘴唇抬起，并将自己的双唇迎送上去。少年的吻冰凉而湿润，带着玫瑰水和寒露的味道。

他们吻了足够久，索尔意识到这一切的时候已经将洛基抱起，他喧宾夺主地坐在了那方宽大的软椅上，洛基坐在他的大腿上，脚跟翘起，勾住了软椅的边才不至于滑落下去。

他们分开的时候，洛基正在轻轻喘气。

“我想和你做任何你想和我的事情。”他睁着亮晶晶的眼睛这么说。诱惑对于他来说，还是一个过于远的名词。索尔也许下回就得好好就这一个词，对他做出解释，并警告他收起自己的强烈魅力。

“我可以像这样，坐你腿上吗？”洛基问道。

索尔深吸了一口气，想要压制躯体的兴奋。洛基没有挪动位置，他甚至不知道这个姿势意味着什么。

“你不能让他们看到。”

“也就是说，私下里可以？”洛基换了种方式理解，他一直有这个特殊技能。

“留在我旁边，别离我很远。”索尔回答道。

洛基似懂非懂地点点头，内心仍不知这是何意。是让他别在宴会上随意走动？还是说，这是神王对他下派的又一个命令。


	5. 第五章

他们拿了三条龙骨船当做宴会桌，把船身刷上金漆，将船头的圆弧砍去了，镶上纯金做的美人塑像。

像是为了补足前一日宴席在肉类和海味上的匮乏，厨子们摆上了各类烹鱼、熏鱼、龙虾、贝壳类，为了让食材变得柔软，易咬动，它们还被做成了各类肉冻、浓汤和派，仙宫人怠惰，连咀嚼都懒得亲自行事。这些玉盘珍馐里，最受青睐不过一条从天顶上吊下来的巨型箭鱼，浑身通体烤熟了，由那些喝得兴起的红脸汉子们拿剑剜下破碎的肉吃。

一口纯金做的酒钢，被架在龙骨船做的桌椅前，摆在正中央的那张桌前头，香醇辛辣的蜜酒从里头里源源不断地流出，围绕着它的酒鬼欣喜若狂地用银杯子取酒，又拿甜酒润嗓，又拿甜酒浇头。他们中酒瘾最大的那个挂在酒缸的边沿，恨不得掉落进去洗澡。

晚宴在宫殿主人到来之前就已经开始了。它是午宴延续到傍晚时产出的怪胎。尚在中午正襟危坐的贵客们此时已经混混沌沌，意识朦胧了起来，过剩的酒肴催着他们快些脱离自我，放浪形骸。

若你此时在酒缸的旁侧环顾四周，你一定会被高个子的侍卫官吸引了目光，他被推挤到一个廊柱旁，他面前，一位着丝绸外袍的男人正在怒视他。但侍卫官并不犯怵，他从容地拿剑点地，示意面前人莫再挡他的道。

“我想要的不过是跟陛下说句话。”那男人说道，堵住侍卫官的去路。“他除了秘密议会之外谁都不见。”

“给他三天时间。”侍卫官回答道。

“范达尔阁下，我没有三天可以等。”

“你有何打算？三天内杀了他的秘密议会？让他的耳朵里只有你们的声音？”范达尔有些恼了，他被那位贵族的拥趸包围，却言辞激烈，毫不退缩。他以一己之力围攻那一圈人。“若你有意，现在就举起武器和我比试一番。免得国王陛下知晓了，再一箭穿了你的脑袋。”

不知是借酒发力，还是本性如此，那位贵族毫不犹豫地向侍卫官挥了拳，范达尔躲过了身，任由那人滚在了地面上。他抽出了自己的花柄细剑，对准贵族男人的喉咙。

“阁下，我不过在阻止你做蠢事。”

那位贵族满面酡红，愤懑地说：“你们所有人都在纵容神王的举动。他藏着的那个男孩极为不祥，即便你想瞒着我们，我们也知道他是谁。”

范达尔想再回敬一句什么，却闭上了嘴，他抽回了细剑，再不看那人一眼。

“你也是共犯！阁下！”那贵族大声喊道。一些受惊的人看向他，又因他的丑态开始窃窃私语。

他的身影很快便被仕女们的华美衣裳给遮住了，她们簇拥着往角落跑去，一边手拿丝带，四处挥舞，一边拿起花环，作弄那些生气发怒的人。有些野姑娘喝得太疯，就坐在一旁的露台上和人调情，拿笔在绸带上写露水情人的名字。

“你干嘛这样认真呀，范达尔阁下从不和人急红眼的。”她们中的一个笑道。

那群反对者又绕开了她们的纠缠，往大厅的一侧走去了。

“真没情趣！”仕女们喊道。

宴会上的人愈来愈多，爱起哄的人们很快糟乱成一团，不分彼此，他们有时候跳舞，有时候吃点食物，有时则是三三两两地躲到挂毯旁边，或是直接从窗子里进到花园里去。男女们忙着偷情，轻佻笑声从叶丛间满溢而出，不绝于耳。

他以为见到一个意识模糊，头脑发疯的贵族就已经足够称上是今晚的奇遇，但当范达尔侍卫官看见端着酒杯的贵女希芙的时候，他便明白长夜漫漫，谁都有苦痛。

“那不是第一个。此前已经有一位大人，被从花园里架出去了。”希芙双眼迷蒙地望着花园出口的方向。“他们之中有人曾恐慌，认为也许现在的神王没有过去的那位好，他没那么‘够格’。流言在这个宴会之中传播，索尔把他们全部送了出去。”

“我想我们都知道真相。”

“他们说，这个王国已经死亡。即便是神王不在位，因为无后嗣，他的王位也会被那只小黑鹊给占走，‘鹊占鸠巢’！你能信吗，他们甚至生造了一个词来说明这件事。”希芙的头颅沉了下去，她的半个身子挂在躺椅背上，如同一只泄气的母狮。

年轻的侍卫官在那一瞬间，恍惚得见在这个宫殿上方的云朵与宫殿，阿斯加德王宫已经成为了一团云翳笼罩的中心点。有什么变故从一开始就已经发生。这三日的狩猎晚宴正是这场阴谋表演的演出场地，一切的一切，从一支意外射出的金箭开始。

有什么事正在发生，但金宫中的人无一知晓。

“要我说呢，你应当在宴会时表现得再愉悦一些，这是第一次的春狩，阁下。”一位年轻人相互拥着，从范达尔面前走过。“我知道您，范达尔，你一定不能错过和我……”看得出来，他又渴又饿。

可惜现在并不是好时候。

“我看到你刚刚正在和那位士兵寻欢作乐，‘嘴上功夫’不错。”范达尔回答道，乐于寻找官能快乐的他此时并无此类乐趣。

“你越来越无趣了，阁下。”

他们——那群赤脚的年轻人迅速地抛弃了他，如几尾色彩斑斓的鳟鱼钻入嘈杂的人群里。正当范达尔在为正厅内这疯狂的热度感到不安时，传令官吹响了他金做的号角，三艘龙骨船旁的神女和贵人们都发出了振奋的呼声，金色的大门应声敞开，第四艘龙骨船被五六个英灵战士扛在肩上，从门外的长廊抬入室内，鎏金的船头雕刻着螺旋式的花纹，船体均被细心地上了金漆，每一快构成船体的木板都被精心雕刻上了独一无二的绳结纹样。

前一任王后，索尔的母亲曾说过，也许阿萨人在绘画上略逊华纳神族一筹，但在雕刻上确能排在九界首位。

此时此刻，她所珍爱的幼子却坐在这艘庆典的金舡上，当那头细腻、油亮的黑发被所有人尽收眼底时，正厅的人们停止了笑闹，他们的欢乐被惊诧所吸食殆尽，而恐惧正在他们之中秘密滋长。

范达尔在前世从未见过此类景象，即便是在上一位洛基占据王座时，他都未这样公然地以此类姿态挑逗大众。

端坐在金舡上的洛基身着暖金色的长袍，肩上缀下三四条浓绿色的丝绸，浓密的黑发上点缀有散落的金币，他并不涂胭脂，两朵薄唇仍是血红色的，而双颊上的金粉闪闪发亮，如此极尽矫饰的后果便是，他的年轻美貌能使得男人窝火，也能让女人们横生妒忌。

正厅内的人声停滞了一阵，仿佛金宫为此窒息一秒。他们从未见过这样年轻、这样恶毒而艳丽的生物。因正厅内的烛火过热，洛基的脸上汗涔涔，不得不拿长袍的前襟去拭脸。他在舡上随着英灵武士走步而轻轻摇动着，发出咯咯的笑声。

而那些原来纵情宴饮的人们却睁大了看他，仿佛被金舡抬进来的并不是一位身材纤细的王子，而是一头穷凶极恶的冰极兽。

他们讳莫如深地低下了头，或者移开了目光，躲在他人的背后私语。那些原来放浪形骸、衣衫不整的人们都摆出了一副被侮辱的表情，可笑的是，他们已经宽衣解带，肌肤裸lu，却不约而同地在心里指责衣衫完整的洛基。

金舡被横放在了厅内，洛基未能赤脚跨出船外，便有一声叫喊穿过人群，直直向他而来。“我们的国王呢！”那个男人大喊。其余那些贵族们也开始随着他呼喊，发出了责令。

“他在哪里！！”一个女人朝他大喊，不管那些英灵战士的阻止，她想要上前和他对峙。

“你不该出现在这里，王子。”有一个年长者这么对着洛基说道。“国王在哪里？”

“你这样的毒蛇，为何又要毁掉一个新的宴会。”另一位贵女和他说，接着，她似乎就要晕过去了。“这样的毒蛇也能活第二遍，奥丁的眼啊！”

没有争辩也没有反唇相讥，穿着艳丽的小洛基只是受了惊，他颤抖着的嘴唇比平时要丰润许多，他的泪水已经因受惊早早地从脸颊上滚落下来。他看起来和上一世那位灵巧而易激惹的恶作剧之神没有一处相像。

没等着那位夫人的脑袋接触地面，一个赤裸着上身的男人已经抓住了洛基的右手腕，将他拽出了金舡，那几位英灵战士已经阻挡不住暴虐的人群，他们将洛基团团围困住，少年并不知道自己做了什么错，他可能连自己目前维持的是男身还是女身都无法控制。

在惊慌失措的少年身上，他们继而发现了许多别的乐趣，比如说，洛基身上的长袍并不是直筒的，这个小荡妇在身上撕开了一条开衩，循着这条裂缝向上，他的臀部并未有任何贴身衣物，他后背上的绿色绸带可以因为抽动而松解开来。某一位侍女将那条带子抽了出来，急切地围在了自己的头发上。

“你怎么敢出现在这里！”一个愤怒的男人说道，洛基的双手被束在身后，又被人按压住了腰部，他缝了金丝的长袍被扯得七零八落，肩部的饰物被扯掉了，前襟掉了一角下来。

“不，求您，放开我吧。我经过了国王的允许，来参加宴会。”洛基倒吸着凉气，又因有一人抓住了自己长发而痛呼出声。

“我不知道你这只毒蛇要何时吐出毒液来。上一次你出现在这里的时候，你把众神都给羞辱了一阵。”

“你的出现让神王失格。”一个声音说道。

“骗子，背叛者。”另一个尖利的声音尖叫着。

“我可爱的小洛基，你是不是被你哥哥肏过了？”他听得出这是一个男人。

“我不知道……”洛基说道。可周围太嘈杂了，他被压制着几乎要没入他们堆成的人墙之内，在众人灼热的呼吸之中融化。“我什么都不记得了。”他觉得那几只放在他腰部的手并没有那么“公事公办”。想要伤害洛基反而能激起这些酒后狂徒的性欲。

“将他放在桌上！”他们见他不再反抗，便把他按在了龙骨船的边沿，洛基抓住了其中一条装饰性的浆，极力向桌上爬去。

众人们不再扯他破碎如峡湾海岸的长袍，纷纷嘲笑起他受辱的情态。洛基惊慌地在龙骨船做成的长桌上逃窜，偶尔被餐具绊倒，白皙的腿部被淋上肉汁，他狼狈不堪地跪倒在那头烤熟的金枪鱼旁。

那些人们却像是得到了什么启发。

“把他吊起来！把他吊起来！”

范达尔拨开了人群，他离龙骨船尚有几步的距离。此时，一个奇怪的声音穿破了空气，如照亮迷雾的光那般穿过正厅。

“**杀了他。**”他说。

“杀了他！”第一个声音附和道。

“杀了他！杀了洛基！杀了这条毒蛇！”

这是一场猎物绝无胜算的狩猎。所有狩猎者都两眼放光，朝着桌上的年轻幼鹿发出吸食涎水的声响。

在他们像鬣狗一样围攻王子之前，年轻的侍卫官跨入了龙骨船内，他抽出剑来，朝每个人的鼻尖上划了一小道血痕。范达尔踩在桌面上听到龙骨船因为受到撞击而发出巨响。他护在跪坐着的洛基身旁。而后者只能在餐桌的中心缩成一团。

狂热的人群暂时因此而收敛，几个健壮的男人在船边跃跃欲试，欲图用冲撞的把戏把范达尔从餐桌上击倒。

“你们若是再往前一步，将被国王索尔的怒火烧灼。”范达尔说道。

“他已经不配做王了。”一个声音说道。那位此前和他争辩过的贵族站了起来，他毫无惧色地向前走了一步，踏入船内。“他做出的错误举断带回了一条毒蛇，又使得神鸦双双死亡。只有杀了洛基，他才会走回正道上来。”

“我劝你不要再往前来了，阁下。”范达尔将剑指向了他。

“除非你把洛基交出来，不再和我们抵抗，不然你也会下场凄惨。”那位贵族说道。人群开始呼喊起认同。

那一类细微的危险感拨动范达尔的脑中之弦，他说不出这位贵族与哪一个人相像，但他的措辞和表情的确让他想起了一个相识之人。他并不想真的杀死他，但也绝不可能让路。

正当侍卫官犹豫的那一刻，他的耳边想起了一声远雷。一股更大的力量即将加入战局，留给这场对峙的时间并不多了。

“让开。”那位贵族说道。

他并没有让开，跪坐在桌上的少年赤脚站起，将他放在腰带旁边的小刀抽出。范达尔在那一刹无法阻止洛基，甚至不能扶住踉跄了一脚的他，让那把刀以一个合适的角度刺向那位对峙者的身体。

那位贵族死去时，脸上并没有浮现任何痛苦的表情，而是展现出了一丝冷笑。衣衫不整的小洛基将刀拔出来，又往他的锁骨处刺了一刀。

“你不该回来的。”他的遗言仅这一句。

他并不知道是什么样的勇气驱使他这么做，洛基只能看着那位贵族的脸从平整到开始发皱，在生命即将消逝的时候，他开始拼命地咳嗽。一根根黑色羽毛从他的嘴里掉落出来，那位贵族长大了嘴巴，从喉咙里似乎要掉出什么东西来。

一块黑色的鸟形物体掉落在了餐桌上，被惊讶固定住了身子的人群，也不得不认清楚了那是什么——一只黑色的鸟！

“这是那只乌鸦的尸体……！我的天哪。是Munin……”

范达尔用剑把那只鸟翻了个身子，又用手将它倒立着拿起来，“不，你仔细地看看清楚。这是一只黑鹊，一只被沼泥染黑的黑鹊。”还不等任何人发出惊呼，正厅内的蜡烛悉数全灭，高大的落地窗户框死的夜景之内，一条闪电划过了天际。

“神啊！救救我们。”

参加宴会的人四散奔逃，随后被涌入的英灵战士们围攻堵截。有一些人发出了惨叫，他们被剑划伤了，正在流血。

洛基惊魂未定地坐在龙骨船的边沿，欲图用船头掩盖自己的身躯，他将那只死鹊的身子拿起，又远远地甩开，扔向了一角。

第三条闪电划过天际的时候，亮光找亮了他兄长的脸庞。他俊美而阴沉的脸使洛基心悸。仿佛他才是那个能伤他最深的恶徒。

“**是谁，教唆你走上金舡的**？”手里执剑的神王仅问了这一句，洛基便浑身战栗起来。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有underage sex，dubious consent，半强制。

他见着黑夜如水，在远方天幕上流泻，月牙是一个弧形裂口，鲜艳的光从中慢慢淌出。闪电伸展利爪抓伤云朵与风，它银白色的树枝扎根于乌云内，最为粗大的一支粗芽击中了闪电宫的露台，白色大理石被震得粉碎，滚落至地面。

洛基挣脱了索尔的掌握，他裸露出的腰际生了一块青紫。他在露台的边缘攀爬，在震天雷鸣间挣扎呼吸。

“跑，跑吧，我的小仙灵。我的精灵王子。”索尔在心理默念。“无论你此时此刻还有什么留有什么诡计。现在就跑吧。”

但他并未，洛基捂住两侧的耳朵，颤抖着嘴唇，想在这振聋发聩的雷鸣中大声喊叫什么。

但索尔对这表情再熟悉不过，****我做错了什么了吗哥哥？****他被电闪照亮的脸庞上满是无辜的控诉。****求您别生气了，哥哥。****

两滴形状完好的泪滴划过洛基的双颊，一颗被他的薄唇抿入内。

索尔的舌尖一并尝到了那咸涩味道，他是想从他少年兄弟的嘴内尝到，极想。他被愤怒支配了头脑，欲念却一并爬出了它隐蔽的住处，逐渐占据了神明的思维。

他轻轻扯过少年洛基的手腕，不再有当日骑马时的熨帖与温柔，他将少年向宫殿的内室带去。洛基跟不上他的步伐，只能被半拖着向前行走。索尔险些踩伤他的脚，他粗喘一声，停下脚步。索尔将洛基扶起，使他靠在一侧的墙壁上。

“你听得到我的话。”索尔捧过沾满泪水的面颊，少年洛基又惧又怕地望着他。小鹿垂泪的眼让狩猎者都感到愧疚。“停止你的诡计吧，****回到我身边来，洛基。****”

洛基摇了摇头，更多泪水从眼内涌出，金色的油彩在他脸上糊作模糊的一团。

“****你不能这样折磨我！****”索尔失落地喊道。“****我知道你听得见！弟弟！别这样折磨我！****”

他想撕碎他面前失而复得的爱人，或者抱紧他，与他做爱直到一方死去为止。

“我不知道发生了什么。”他面前的少年饮泣着，吞咽了数口才喘过气来。“哥哥，我从没有骗过你。求求你，别再生气。”

他锁骨内侧恰是一个怒张的三角，声嘶力竭的辩解使得肌肉绷起，脖颈与前胸皮肤泛出红丝，洛基是任人宰割、瘦削美丽的幼兽，他不能躲过弓手的箭，只能把自身奉送在人前。

即便是他美丽的兄弟流下的泪水也是苦涩的，洛基的舌尖舔过他的齿缘，怯怯停留在他的唇缝里，他吻过索尔的嘴角，自顾自地想要加深这个吻，却被兄长捏住了脖颈，钉死在墙壁上。

当他们分离之时，一丝唾液仍然留在唇舌之间，索尔不肯松开控制，即便他的兄弟连挣扎的意愿都没有。

洛基松解开了肩部的别针，露出了前胸大部的皮肤，索尔不经指导便凑上前，吸吮着他的左胸。

“我……我曾偷看过你和仕女们。”他嘶地叫了一声，索尔把左乳头含在了嘴内细细咬着。“我还看过她们和侍卫……”

他的哥哥显然不能再听下去了，他扯松了他的腰带，沿着裙摆的裂口向上撕扯绸布，裂帛撕心裂肺地在廊内尖叫。

太快了，洛基绝望地发现兄长汗涔涔的手已经伸进了他的两腿之间，没有任何布料为他阻挡，他只能祈求索尔仍然留有一丝善心，不让他在楼道里流血和精液。

“哥哥，你得明白一点。我从没有背叛过你……”洛基忍痛被他侵入，索尔的两根手指正在他的体内旋转、伸展着。“我从未……”他惊叫了一声，险些忘记自己要说些什么。

索尔如同一只狂兽，他扶着洛基的腰，像一个强迫妻子行事的丈夫一样，把他柔软的腰肢捞了起来，迫使他支撑着体态，以供他进入。

第三根手指被塞入体内之时，少年弓起身子，被疼痛击打得鼓膜轰鸣，呻吟不止。再多的惨叫也不能改过震天雷响，暴虐之人从来又聋又瞎。软嫩的穴口已被扩张到了极点，洛基只能祈祷索尔的阴茎没有他想象地那般大，否则，流血受伤是不能避免的。

让一个极为痛苦的人得知自己的罪行，这样岂不快活？可是他什么都不知，什么都不懂得，就要被按在宫殿的地板上，像只牲畜那样被肏。洛基苦涩地想，但也许曾宠爱的他的哥哥，要比那些胯下流脓的贵族男人们要好一些，若是被他们掳走，他们会一个个轮着上他，直到他再也站不住，昏死过去为止。

他再不能为这件事情分神了。洛基感到性器湿漉漉头正在试探着他后穴的入口，他显然还不够松软。任何一个处子都不可能合分地容纳索尔的阴茎，它太具有侵略性，而索尔也不是一个温柔的情郎。

伴随着洛基的惊叫，索尔一寸一寸地推入。他以双手制住洛基的腰部，使得他动弹不得。他背对着他，仿佛自胸部以上，他的面颊与头颅都不再重要。洛基只用是一块乖巧的容器，让他的侵略者获得乐趣，那便足够。索尔塞满了他，洛基迷迷糊糊地体会着痛苦。他所敬所爱的兄长正在他的体内。他甚至想去摸一摸交合之处，这具躯体或许确实为成为索尔的荡妇而生，它轻易地妥协，不知廉耻地引诱，最后不费一丝伤痕便接纳了他的情人。他也许活该被肏。洛基想。

那根阴茎在他体内小幅度地抽动了起来，一些前液提供润滑，使索尔的行进变得粗野，洛基仍然被制住腰部，呻吟被撕扯着一段一段的颤音，他混沌的大脑不得去思考更多关于尊严和结局的事情，他想成功把手指头放进面前墙画里扣紧都是个问题。

索尔越来越快，洛基能够清楚地听闻囊袋拍打在会阴部的声音，他的下身已经接近酥麻，再也尝不到痛苦。只是这过程怎么也算不上愉悦，他不能从后穴得到许多快感，索尔只考虑着自己的欢愉，由着洛基的阴茎悬垂在他双腿之间。他想着去触碰一下自己，而索尔锁紧了他，不经提示，便将精液射进了甬道最深处。

他拔出的时候，洛基的穴口无法闭拢，精液混合着前液流了下来，垂在会阴部。少年失去了支撑，以趴跪的姿态软瘫在地板上。而那位狩猎者并没有离去之意。

洛基在被拉扯手肘强迫着站立起来时，他惊叫着反对：“不行，索尔，我站不住，我求你了，别让我站起来，索尔……”他恍惚间回头，想要劝阻兄长。洛基的下半身只剩下破碎的布片悬挂着，讽刺的是，索尔只解开了裆片，他的全套铠甲还未解开。

一股精液和前液的混合液体从穴口里流了出来，如失禁一般的感觉使他羞愧。洛基被按在墙上，双腿发软，索尔的手扶着他的腰部，另一只手掰开他的臀缝，将粗大的阴茎再次塞了进去。他强迫自己站稳，不让那根阴茎在体内胡乱戳刺。洛基几乎是逢迎着容错，才使得自己不至于太过难受。

索尔没有回复他的任何一句请求，他失去耐性，直接插入到了最深。少年被他挤压得呼吸不畅，倒抽着泪液，额抵着冰凉的墙壁剧烈咳嗽。

不知餍足的男人从他身后舔舐着他绷紧的脖颈，在下身剧烈交合的同时，索尔舔过他的喉咙，后脖，在黑色长发的根部停下了，洛基惊惶地在那个停顿里想着许多恐怖之事，一些他曾见到过的被强奸的侍女和美丽的少年。对死亡剧烈的惧怖让他双腿发颤，布料紧绷着摩擦性器，他射精了，在被索尔咬住脖子的时候。

在洛基甬道紧缩的同时，索尔也再次贴紧了他，把精液送入他的体核。

那根折磨他的阴茎被抽离了，红肿的穴口里沾着斑斑白迹，即便被高潮裹挟，洛基仍然能够感觉到精液正在顺着他的大腿根流下，他沿着墙壁慢慢滑了下去，在墙角窝成小小的一团，再不能为保持清醒做什么最后的抵抗了。

他看着眼前的黑影，默默地张嘴，又合上，索尔站在他眼前如同一尊不容亵渎的木像。****我从来这样爱你，哥哥。****洛基连哭的力气都不剩下，只能张嘴做了口型，又合上，像一只被沥干了水分而濒死的鱼。

如果这些事情从未发生，此刻在宴会大厅的正中央，狩猎成功的索尔将会接受众神的欢呼，他们将为他鼓掌叫好。

索尔望着地上沾满精液气味的少年，在轰然雷声中听到一声笑绽放在远方，一拍掌，二拍掌，三拍掌，正在祝他狩猎幼鹿成功。

曾有人传言：神是无梦的，天生拥有长久人生的人，是不受梦境侵扰的。

中庭之民把生命的长度折叠，再折叠，把部分人生映射入梦境，他们凭借此活两回。一回是饱含苦果的现实，一回是香甜美好的幻梦。阿萨人有五千岁的寿命，但换不回一场中庭的美梦。

芬撒里尔艳阳下，索尔拿起一朵三色堇嗅闻，他折花算是粗鲁，但花朵不介意，它的根茎在滴绿色的血，紫红色的瓣仍然绽开着，散发着清香。

这也许是一段记忆的回溯。他想。他上一次踏入芬撒里尔，尚是洛基怀孕前，索尔被爱神殿禁足后便再也没来这里谒见王后。阿斯加德有一百个宫殿能让他躲避，他便去往那一百个宫殿里。

神后弗利嘉的侍女在花丛间亭亭立着，每人身着白袍，在阳光下亮得晃眼。她们或是采摘云朵，或者挑选花卉。每个人都忙碌，只有索尔是花丛中的闲人。

他听到有人与他讲话：“欢迎回来，孩子。”

神后弗利嘉从他身旁走过，她的眉目比他的记忆里的更加清晰。

索尔不发一语，也不敢瞧她。他害怕那些可能流下的眼泪会让此次会面变得窘迫。

“你望向远方红着眼睛的样子，像你那不中用的父亲。”

弗利嘉伸出手来，把他的脸颊扳向了自己。“这里不是梦境。这里也不是你的记忆。这更像是两个东西被混了起来，像蜜糖和牛奶煮在一锅。”

索尔轻轻地摇头，头疼欲裂。他回答母亲：“恐怕事情已经无法挽回。”

弗利嘉笑了，她待他如一个无知的孩童：“你得问我一些爱神才能回答的问题。我不是神鸦。”

他跟着母亲弯起嘴角，笑容发苦。如果索尔能在这个梦境里确定一件事，那便是这绝对不是一个美梦。

“这是你最后一次踏入芬撒里尔的时候。五月节刚刚过去，芬撒里尔的仕女们选出了黑发白肤的五月皇后。我那时很开心，因为洛基怀孕了。”弗利嘉说道，风信子轻拂着她的膝盖。“而你，我的王子，你却十分愤怒。”

母亲的手抚摸着他的脸庞，划过条条战争所致的瘢痕。索尔被困在年轻的梦里，做梦的人却不再年轻。“这些年都过去了，你内心的症结却仍然是这一年的五月。”

“这些年过去了。”索尔开口。“甚至他死去了一回，我仍然徘徊在这里。”

她点了点头，脸上仍有宽慰的笑容。

“你知道了吗？”索尔有些惊讶。

“我在瓦尔哈拉看着你与他。我预见他的起死回生。”弗利嘉轻柔地说道。“我从不怀疑你的执着。但是，索尔，我无法抚平你们二人做的错事。即便你们是爱神之子，我也无计可施。”

“我想要去修正它们。母亲，告诉我。”

弗利嘉摇了摇头，她说：“你得问爱神，爱神才能回答。”

仕女们从花丛里退去，她们取光了天边所有云彩，让阳光洒进芬撒里尔的庭院。索尔在那花丛中央见到了一个幻影，黑色的棉麻织就的柔软长发垂在椅背上。他不必静候那人转身远望，便能想象晶莹瑰丽的眼珠子是如何在阳光之中闪耀绿光。

怀孕的洛基让他觉得悲伤，使他在数百个梦里头疼欲裂。

索尔想起了他畏惧芬撒里尔的理由。在他少不更事的时候，他是一个情爱账簿上的失信人，是一个混蛋。他喜爱所有情人，却畏惧和他们推心置腹。他也许狂爱着年少时的洛基，却没有在宴会上回应他炽热的眼。

一些老旧而疯狂的记忆涌来，他们第一次的偷情始于一次晨间的擦枪走火，洛基和他互相摩擦着下体，射在对方的底裤上。他们在那之后以摔跤比赛的胜负确定了上下关系，谁是被掠夺者，谁是入侵者。索尔在此后再也没有寻求过他的首肯，他和洛基做爱，仿佛是天生的权利。

而索尔是个暴虐的君王。与年少时的他做爱仿佛接受霸凌。无数次他乐得见到洛基被泪水润湿的眼角，和他略带讨好的拥抱亲吻。他美丽的兄弟任他宰割，与他一同发泄青春期无穷尽的性欲。他们并不平等，在索尔不懂得爱的时候，洛基已经是爱神的高徒了。

洛基早早地爱上他，而他是在很久之后才领悟到这一真相的。

但在他受孕的消息传来时，第一个退缩者却是他自己。索尔太过年轻，承受不住一个突然降临的孩童。他反复地思考、确认最后一次与洛基云雨的日子。是他吗？那是他与洛基的同床共枕吗？他狡猾的弟弟会自愿怀上他的孩子吗？还是这只是洛基对他的报复？去随意和另外一个人亲密共枕？

也许便是这些疑虑，让他再也不敢踏入爱神的宫殿，他抛弃爱人，与他自己的孩子，愧为爱神之子。

“****看看你都做了什么啊。****”弗利嘉苦涩地笑了，她眼角的泪水象征着诀别。她抬手接住他下颌的一滴泪水。“你现在给予他的所有，都是他在前一世未曾得到的东西。你飘忽不定，****洛基却一直是你的。********他的妒火与怨怼，你无法想象。****”

“你得快去寻回他，还有你的孩子……”

索尔想去抓住母亲的衣摆，但她消逝在风云变天的下一秒，白色的阳光和芬撒里尔的花海尽数破碎，成为一地灰黄色的脓疮疤。


	7. Chapter 7

少年洛基被鸟儿的晨歌唤醒，他挣扎着在灌木丛之间坐起，身上未着寸缕，难得一些青草树叶尚能遮掩住他的躯体。性爱是湿漉漉的，被夜夜笙歌榨尽了活力与欲求的娼妇却是一副干瘪的模样。她们有着凹陷的眼窝和松弛的皮肤，趴匐在地面，如一尾死去的鱼。他可悲地想，若是自己再睡得久一些，就将和她们一样。

“你醒了，男孩。”一个低沉的声音从他头顶上方的树叶丛里传出来。他抬头，一只通体黑羽的鸟儿正在居高临下地审视他。

“Iago。”洛基恍然大悟。“你不是Munin，你是那只黑鹊。”

“把你骗上金舡甚至不用耗费银舌头。那是我说过最烂的谎话，现在想来，你真是丢人现眼。”

“也许我再大一些，你就没法拿我如何了，对吗？”男孩洛基挣扎着想要站起来，却发现下身酸痛，双腿无力。

“疼痛而无力，对吧。男孩，你活该经历我经历过的一切。我原本以为他还会再克制几年或者是几十年，等你成年之后再掳掠走你的童贞，没想到一个小小计策就让他怒火朝天。他原先说爱你，现在却把你弃如敝履。还有更有趣的呢，男孩。再过两月，情欲的小小副产品就显出它的形状了，你的肚子会鼓出来，越来越大，直到它撑破你的肚皮，留你在血泊里奄奄一息。”

男孩洛基低着头，默然说道：“所以说，他们说的是对的，斯莱普尼尔是我的孩子。”

“当心你的舌头！”那只鸟儿凄厉地叫了一声。“他不是你的孩子，他是我的。”

“为什么你不告诉索尔？”男孩问道。

黑鹊转动着头部，不安分地在树枝上跳来跳去。“他知道的。他一直都知道他是他的孩子。但是他无动于衷，甚至以我为耻。他在那之后就不再对我示好，刻意疏离我。因此，我也做出了报复。”

“在第一次背叛阿斯加德的时候，我还没有一千两百岁呢。”

黑鹊不再掩饰自己的身形，从树梢上腾飞而起，盘旋在半空。他的啸叫也从半空落下。

“他们发现了我的计谋，戳破了它。起初，众神因为忌惮我的能力，还能忍受我的作为，但后来便不再纵容我。在五十年前那场火巨人入侵阿斯加德的战役之中，他们联合火焰巨人的女王，将我困在战场中央活活烧死，灰烬不留。”

“众神判定我觊觎王位，终有一日要对索尔取而代之。实际上我已厌烦金宫和他的王。哪怕去九界做一阵季风，都要比在他身边生活好些。”

“但是你阻止了我。”

男孩捂住自己的耳朵，欲图隔绝黑鹊的尖叫声。

“你肯定得说，自己不记得那天的事情。索尔拿着死亡女神赠予他的信物来冥界寻人，他只要那一枚被藏在熊熊烈火之中名为洛基的灵魂。”

死亡女神坐在高台之上，手持沙漏和天平。所有灵魂都归冥界所有，要带走一枚灵魂，即便是天神，也要经由她的手来裁断。索尔奥丁森的劝说从正午开始，持续到了夜半，洛基也不愿从烈火之中走出。正当沙漏即将漏尽的时候，一只手从烈火构筑的高墙之中伸了出来，索尔拽过那只手，烈火将洛基的灵魂撕扯为了两半。

死亡女神海拉注视着高高翘起的天平一端，微笑着将一半灵魂送上。她没有把这事实告诉他，她乐得看索尔被愚弄。

“她什么都没要，直接把那枚灵魂交付给了索尔。那就是你，男孩。索尔把你给带走，把我留在了火堆里面。”

少年从地上爬起，往林子的更深处走去，黑鹊跟在他后面，双翅扇着黑色的旋风。

“****你逃不了的！****”

狩猎宴会的第三日，时光倒流，一切恍若春狩的第一日，大批的仙宫士官涌入森林，寻找着新鲜猎物。马蹄践踏过青绿草地，在地衣上烙下密集的印记。猎狗围绕在马匹周围，嗅闻一切活物的腥膻味。

少年洛基听到它们的叫唤声，自知若是被阿萨人发觉，他只会凶多吉少。黑鹊仍在他头顶盘旋，静待着少年奔赴死地。

“他们马上就会追上你。放弃吧。若是你死得干脆一些，你的兄长也不至于那么伤心。”黑鹊在他头顶叫嚷着，少年绝望地发现，马蹄声愈来愈响，狩猎队伍呼喊着猎物的方向，猎狗舔舐着洛基的脚印子。

“我会在冥界等你，若是你归来，我们便可一起去环游九界。”黑鹊停留在他面前的灌木上，小心梳理起了羽毛。在它腾飞而起的时候，它已经再次变作了一只乌鸦。“在那之前，你必须听我的话。”

他的双足僵硬，身下泥土粘腻而松软，少年颓然倒下，发觉自己已然身陷一团泥淖之中，如果狩猎队未能将他掳走，这潭泥沼也能吞噬他。

“阴险小人！”

变作神鸦的黑鹊嗤笑一声：“很高兴你能对自己的本质有那么清醒的认识。”它再叫一声，示意领头的猎手前来收取掉入陷阱的猎物。

它飞了回来，停留在遮掩着少年光裸躯体的灌木上，层层灌木之后，全身沾满泥水的洛基满脸通红，只得祈求那位猎手能够听取他的辩解，饶他这一次。

一张俊逸而疲累的脸庞背对阳光万丈，他看洛基的那一眼让他心碎。索尔·奥丁森瞥了他一眼，但未做任何表示，他朝狩猎队伍喊道：“那是一只幼鹿！”

虽然鸟雀不能展现表情，但洛基能够确定，那只乌鸦正在为胜利窃笑。“****哥哥！我们都被耍了！你不在狩猎！！我求您醒醒！”****少年洛基叫喊道，他的声音干涩而语句羸弱。

“没有用的，既然他将他的亲生儿子视作一匹马，那么他将你视作一只待宰的鹿，这也是正常。”

呦呦鹿鸣传入神王的耳朵，正在听取士官建议的他无动于衷。“既然你们认为这是一个好兆头，那我必须遵守旧俗。只是我希望它能被一箭射入心脏死去。”

神鸦在一旁附和道：“您说的是，陛下。”

“不！”

神王的弓被拉满成圆月形状，金箭在他指尖蓄势待发。幼鹿在淤泥中哀嚎，神鸦在他的肩上站立。

他将箭放空，金箭破空啸叫着穿过灌木与树枝。

“陛下？”神鸦喃喃道。

“够了，洛基。”神王抬起手，示意他跳到右手上。“****若是我还未悔悟，就得再次恳求海拉将你带回来一次了。****”

黑鹊惘然地发现，它再不能保持乌鸦的形态，它变回了原样，眼睛圆润，鸟喙小巧，两颗白色的斑点藏在翅膀底下。

“你从什么时候发现的？”它说道，并不敢抬头正视爱人的眼睛。

“我昨晚做了一个美梦。那是在你分娩的时候，我并没去打猎，而是陪在你的身边，我看清了那个婴孩的样子，他是个健康的阿萨男孩。他叫斯莱普尼尔，他是我们的孩子。”

“如果我在梦里看清了真相，那么在现实中我也能破除你的幻术。”

它小小的鸟雀眼睛之中充盈满与他体型不称的巨大泪滴，逐渐沾湿了浑身的羽毛，须臾，它便不再动，也不再反抗了。“可这已经过了太久了。”

神王沉吟道：“你知道我的心，它始终如一。”

“我不想去赌些什么，我只是气恼……”它将目光转向了仍然在泥淖之中静坐着的少年。

“嘘……吾爱，我懂你的意思。”神王伸出一只手指抚摩它小巧的脑袋。“我什么都懂得了，我们都犯了错误。我们要一点一点将它弥补。也许我们还会犯更多错，但那时的我们一定会有更好的办法去解决。”

“是谁这么和你说的？”被泪水浸湿了全身的黑鹊问道。“这不像你会说的话。”

“是母亲，她在梦中对我说了这些话。”神王欠身，吻过它黑色的喙。

“这可不代表你赢了！”黑鹊转过了身子。“我还可以用别的方式带走他。”

“我可以抛弃一切，毕竟你已经把我逼至半疯。”索尔默然说道，接着发出一声苦笑。“我远比你想象得要更为固执和疯狂。”

“我想要的不是你的疯狂。”黑鹊说道。

“我们困在同一个夏天太久，我只能唾骂当时的自己。”神王心平气和地与爱人说话，内心却在屏息，等待接受洛基的宣判。“我将这个权力交付与你。如果你再次拒绝，我便再访冥界。”

“你会惹得死人烦忧的。”它小小的鸟喙里发出龃龉。

在一些亲昵的话语交谈过后，黑鹊飞向了少年洛基，他仍然坐在原地，黑鹊停在了他的肩头，对他细语：“在今夜的新月升到天空中央，剖开我的胸膛，把我的心脏吞下去，你会获得我这半的魂灵。”

嘱咐完毕，黑鹊的眼睛失去了神采，它的叫声不过是鸟语嘲哳，它的翅膀变回了一般鸟雀的模样。

狩猎第三日的傍晚，在闪电宫那条纯白色的大理石大道上，神王抱着他失而复得的小小恋人，如常地将自己的手盖上洛基的手背。

“我有一些事情还未能跟你说明。许多事情。”少年洛基说道。“我并不是在冥界割裂灵魂的时候才被生出来的，我一直都在，从我们的童年开始，我就一直陪着你，哥哥。”

“什……”神王的眼睛中充满了惊异的神采。

“这也许会好理解一些。愿意跟你走的是你年幼时期的弟弟，因为他一直相信你。”洛基说道。“也许吧，我也不知道……我原先以为我爱你更多，但我现在明白，也许‘他’更爱你一些。”他轻轻地笑了。“可是计较这些做什么呢？我们原先就是一个人。他一直气恼你待我比待他更好，但若是他和我一同回来，他也能享受到你所有的爱，不是吗？”

“我很抱歉，我曾经对你们做出了错事。”神王吻过少年的发顶，想用左手搂紧他。可洛基推开了他的手。

“你得等我明天醒来的时候再道歉。”洛基说。

他们按照第一日的路线行走，停在了白金色的马厩门前，在破除了幻象之后，索尔见到了它的本貌，那是一座装饰精美的花园。

他下马，留洛基一人在马上观望。穿过丛丛玫瑰和欧石楠，在花园深处玩耍的是一个黑发蓝眸的男孩，他已经长得有400岁那样大了，作为马来讲他已经成年，作为阿萨人来谈，他仍然是个小男孩。斯莱普尼尔怯怯地放下了手中的花朵，索尔牵过他的手，又将他抱起，放在自己的肩上。

“父—亲—我是父亲。”他一字一顿地说道。但男孩没有回应他。

“好吧，我们还需要更多时间让你和你妈妈都消气。”神王无奈地说道，顺手带上了花园的门。

是夜，斯莱普尼尔已经在床上睡得安稳，洛基拿小刀剖开了黑鹊的胸膛，割下了那颗永恒跳动的心脏。他将它放在金盘上，等着月亮攀上夜空的最高点。

索尔坐在他身边，紧楼着他的身体。仿佛他是再次去赴死，而并非迎来新生。

“如果你再也没有醒来呢？”索尔的声音发抖，他害怕洛基再次对自己使用计谋。“如果这也是你自己的阴谋呢？”

“别害怕，哥哥。”洛基说道，他用手抓起那颗小小的心脏，如同抓过一颗红色的浆果。“无论我们两个之间有多少分歧，洛基们总会对一件事情意见相同。”

“那是什么？”神王问道。那颗心脏在夜里发散着红色的暖光。

“****无论我们迷失在何处，你都会来寻找我。****”洛基说道，他最后一次吻过索尔的唇，将那颗心脏吞下。他的身子瘫软在索尔的怀中，在昏睡过去之前他仍在努力抓紧爱人的脊背。

索尔将洛基抱起，放置在狼皮铺就的软褥上。他躺在爱人的身旁，企望睡梦尽快攫取他的意识。在晨光照亮他与爱人的眼之时，他们的生活将处处是美梦。


End file.
